Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device having a plurality of substrates.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-097010, filed on May 8, 2014, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
Solid-state imaging devices having a plurality of substrates have been disclosed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2013-247548 discloses a solid-state imaging device having a first substrate in which photoelectric transducers for imaging signals are arranged, and a second substrate in which photoelectric transducers for auto-focusing are arranged. An auto-focusing operation is attained by processing signals based on signal charges generated by the photoelectric transducers arranged in the second substrate.